Will You Be Mine?
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dolph Ziggler has an important question to ask his sister's nanny, Angela Feeney. What will her response be? Read to find out! (A spin off one-shot from Can You Help Me Heal?, but it stands alone.)


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#*#*#

 **I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own the OC's and the story. This pairing appeared in the last few chapters of** _Can You Help Me Heal?_ **but you don't need to read it to get this. Enjoy!**

#*#*#*#*#

Angela Feeney was sitting on the sandy shores of the beach and she was watching the waves roll. It had been a long eight months since she took her newest position. The 5' 6" redhead was a nanny for Dean Ambrose and his wife, Chrissy. Five months before, Chrissy had been kidnapped and brutally beaten before being stabbed several times. The older woman was still recovering, but she was making progress every day.

Angela still got the shakes every time she thought of that night. She had been tied up and threatened repeatedly with a knife until Chrissy had agreed to go with her ex boyfriend. She tried to free herself once she was alone, but she'd been bound too well. Luckily, Dolph Ziggler, who was Chrissy's brother, came in and released her. And in a sense, saved her.

Since that day, Dolph slowly but surely had begun to romance her. Whether it was a small gesture such as bringing her a flower, to a walk on the beach, to dinner on the patio, to just sitting around and talking for hours on end. Angela was falling for the bleach blonde more and more every day. She just hoped he felt the same way.

The only sticking point in their budding relationship was the fact that they hadn't made love yet. There had been several heavy make out sessions, but Dolph hadn't taken it any further than that. It was sweet at how respectful he was being, but she was beginning to think he just didn't find her attractive.

 _'No man is that much of a saint unless he's friendzoned you. Oh well.. I guess we're just meant to be friends. What a shame. I really could've fallen for him..'_ Angela thought as she watched the sunset over the water. Her thoughts were broken up by an arm snaking it's way around her waist and a voice whispering in her ear "Did you miss me, angel."

#*#*#*#*#

Angela turned around and threw her arms around her visitor in a fierce hug. Dolph had been on the road for a few weeks straight, and she'd missed him so much. He chuckled and said "I'll take that as a yes." "Of course I did. Why didn't you tell me you were coming in?" Angela responded.

"I wanted to surprise my favorite girls. I just saw Chrissy and now I'm taking you back to my place for a romantic dinner. All you need to do is grab your purse and we'll go." he told her.

Angela raised her eyebrow and said "Oh? And what do you have planned exactly?" "Get your purse and you'll see, angel. Get a move on." Dolph responded with a wink. She shook her head and grinned before walking back up the pathway to the house. Angela entered the house and went up to her room. She grabbed her purse and put on her shoes before heading back downstairs.

Dean stuck his head out from the kitchen and said "I guess Nick found you." "He did. I'm going to his place for dinner. I'll be back for work tomorrow." Angela responded. "You know what, take the day off. Chrissy wanted to try taking care of the twins with me tomorrow anyways. I'll call and let you know if we need ya." he told her. She smiled and said "Thank you. I'll see y'all tomorrow!" before dashing back outside to meet Dolph.

Angela and Dolph walked around to the garage and got into his car. He backed out of the driveway and took off for his nearby home. Dolph was excited, yet nervous for tonight. It would change the nature of their budding relationship and he couldn't wait to see how it would go. They arrived at his house and he whisked her inside for his romantic surprise.

#*#*#*#*#

They stopped on his front porch so that he could open the door for her. "Close your eyes, angel. No peeking." Dolph told her. Angela closed her green eyes without hesitation, but he still checked to make sure they were firmly shut. He opened the door and grabbed her hands in his. Dolph guided her through the house until they reached the living room. He scanned the room one last time to make sure everything was in place before stepping behind her and saying "Alright. Open those gorgeous eyes for me."

Angela's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. A small gasp was torn from her lungs once it fully sank in. The dining room table was set with a delicious looking dinner. There were a few candles and a bouquet of lilies to complete the romantic feel of the room. The lights were dimmed as well, which completed the ambiance. Dolph grasped her hand and led her over to the table. He pulled her chair out and let her sit down before taking his seat across from her.

They ate the delicious meal in comfortable silence, and when they were through, Angela wiped her mouth with a napkin and asked "As much as I enjoyed this, because this was so sweet of you, is there a reason behind this surprise?" Dolph pushed his empty plate aside and replied "There is. I needed to talk to you tonight and I wanted to do something nice for you before we did." "What do we need to talk about?" she asked nervously.

Dolph paused for a few agonizing minutes before responding "This is harder than I thought it would be.. I've enjoyed the flirtation between us. I really have. But it needs to stop. I need to quit dancing around the situation and be a man about this. It's been a while since I've felt this way about someone and I just have to act on it, angel. At the risk of sounding like a love sick kid - Angela, will you be my girlfriend? Will you be mine?"

Angela stared at him in shock. During his response, she had been mentally preparing herself for him to say that he wasn't interested in her, that he had decided to be with one of the gorgeous women he worked with. But nothing could have prepared her to hear him ask her to be his girlfriend. Nothing.

 _'Is this real? Am I dreaming? If I am, please don't wake me up. I've been dying for him to ask me this for the longest time..'_ Angela thought before managing to respond "Yes. Of course I will."

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph got a huge smile on his face before he stood up from his chair and walked around to her seat. He grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her up from the chair. His arms went around her body before his lips captured hers. She responded immediately as her arms wrapped around his neck. Dolph's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, begging for access, which she granted immediately. He moaned as their tongues explored the others mouth and his fist grabbed a handful of her tank top.

Dolph picked his girlfriend up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He backed her against the wall as raw sexual tension filled the room. His hips ground against hers and she could feel his hardening length rub against her already soaked mound. A whimper escaped Angela as the embrace finally broke. Dolph's forehead rested against hers as they both fought to catch their breath.

"I need you, angel." Dolph murmured in a husky voice. "I need you too, but I'm not very good at this." Angela responded. "Who the fuck told you that?" he asked angrily. "My high school boyfriend. He said I was a cold bitch and that I sucked in bed. That's why he cheated on me. Well, that was his excuse anyways." she replied with a sad look. "Haven't your other boyfriends told you different since then?" Dolph asked. "You're the first one I've had since then. I told myself that I wouldn't give that part of me away unless I really cared for the guy. You're the only one I've cared about enough to consider it." Angela answered with a blush.

"How long, angel?" Dolph asked her. "Eight years." Angela replied. He kissed her lips gently and said "If you want to wait, we can. I'll wait as long as you need me to. I promise when you finally do let me make love to you, I will be so gentle." She captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss before responding "I want you. Now. I know you won't hurt me, Nick. I trust you."

Dolph groaned loudly and wasted little time in carrying Angela up the stairs and into his bedroom before he kicked the door shut behind them.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph set Angela down onto the bed and kicked his shoes off before joining her. He knew that he was going to have to be slow and gentle to make this an experience she would never forget. Dolph's lips captured hers again, and the kiss deepened almost immediately. Her hands went down his body before settling at the hem of his shirt. She tentatively dipped her hands underneath and they came into contact with his hot flesh and toned body.

Their kiss was broken so that she could push the shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the ground. Dolph grabbed her tank top and removed it from her body in the same manner. It landed on the floor beside his shirt in just seconds. His hands grabbed hold of her hips and he lifted her up so that he could lay the redhead on her back. He glanced at the bra adorning her body and said "Pink looks so damned sexy on you, angel. I have to wonder if your panties match though." "Why don't you look for yourself?" Angela asked in response, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"I love it when you're feisty. Such a turn on." Dolph said before he moved down the bed. He unzipped her short denim shorts and pulled them down her now trembling legs. His blue eyes flicked up and he said, with a smile on his face, "It looks like I was right. Damn, angel. Pink is definitely your color." Angela blushed in response as he moved back up the bed.

His hand went to the front clasp of her bra and he flicked it open with one quick motion. Dolph recaptured her lips as he slipped the garment off and flung it aside. He broke the kiss to skim his lips across her jaw and down to her neck. Angela moaned as he continued down to her collarbone. That signaled to him that it was a weak spot, so he gave the patch of skin a nibble. "Nick!" she groaned as desire shot through her body.

Dolph then moved down to her breasts. His hand palmed one of them while his lips latched onto the rosy nipple on the other one. Angela cried out in pure pleasure as he ravaged the sensitive flesh with tongue and teeth. Once it was a stiff peak, he turned his ministrations to the other one.

Angela looked up at him with her darkening green eyes as she reached between their bodies for the zipper to his pants. Her hand came to rest on his now fully hard length and she began to rub him through the material. Dolph groaned and his eyes rolled back at the feel of her small hand on him, but he grasped her wrist and pulled it away. She gave him a confused look, but he told her "That felt wonderful, angel, but I need to be in complete control tonight. I'm having a hard time holding back already and you touching me like that isn't helping." "Oh.. I understand." Angela responded.

Dolph leaned down and gave her a soft kiss to the lips before getting up from the bed. He stripped his pants and underwear off before rejoining his girlfriend. His hands grabbed the waistband of her light pink panties and he hooked his fingers inside them. He slowly pulled them down before throwing them aside. Dolph nudged her thighs apart and he settled in between them so that he was facing her soaking wet sex.

"So fucking wet... Is all that for me?" Dolph asked. "Yes.." Angela replied breathlessly. He reached and his thumb circled her sensitive bundle of nerves, which made her gasp loudly. "Relax for me, angel." Dolph murmured as his index finger slipped inside her tight passage. He worked his finger inside her body for a few minutes before adding a second one, all the while keeping his assault with his thumb up on her clit. She was grinding her hips against his hand as she grew closer and closer to release. Dolph curled his fingers so they brushed against her spot and that did it for her. Angela shouted his name as she came hard. He watched her ride out her orgasm and it was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. "That's my angel. So responsive.." Dolph said as he removed his fingers from her body.

Dolph moved back up the bed so that he was straddling her waist and he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Angela responded with a passion as her arms went around his neck. He broke the embrace and gazed into her eyes with his blue orbs. It was then he saw the nervous look on her face and it compelled him to reassure his girlfriend.

"Look at me, Angela. There's nothing to worry about. You're so damn responsive, there's no way you won't be amazing in bed. Trust me on that." Dolph told her. "I trust you, Nick." Angela responded without hesitation. "Good. Now, put your legs around my waist." he said. She instantly complied with his gentle command. Dolph leaned down and nibbled on her collarbone again as he positioned his erection at her entrance.

Angela moaned as Dolph slowly pushed inside her body. It was a bit uncomfortable at first since it'd been so long since she'd had sex though. Dolph finally slid all the way inside her and stayed still once he had. She let out a whimper as he filled her to capacity, so he murmured "Shh.. I won't move until you tell me to. Relax for me, angel." He peppered her lips, jaw, and neck with kisses until he felt her relax against him and her fingers dig into his back. "I'm ready, hun." Angela finally said.

Dolph was relieved to hear those words since his body was shaking from the effort to hold back. He slowly began thrusting within her and she met every movement of his enthusiastically. Angela used her legs to cross over his ass to bring him inside her deeper. The sensation was absolutely incredible to him. After a while, she managed to say "Nick, I need more. Faster, please."

Dolph obliged her request and sped his thrusts up. He grabbed her hands from around his body and held them down above her head. He laced their fingers together as they grew closer to their climaxes. Her body was tightening around him and he was barely holding on. Dolph pressed his forehead to hers and said "Cum for me, angel.." "Nick!" Angela screamed out as an intense orgasm washed over her body. "Angela!" he shouted as her orgasm ripped his release from him. Afterwards, Dolph collapsed against her body as they both lay there shaking in the aftermath.

#*#*#*#*#

Several minutes later, Dolph finally raised up and slipped out of Angela's body. He pulled her trembling body to his as they both tried to breathe normally again. He hadn't known it was possible, but that had been the most intense encounter of Dolph's life. He kissed the top of her head as their bodies finally began to cool down and he heard her sigh in contentment.

"You alright, angel?" Dolph asked. "More than. That was absolutely amazing." she replied. "I hate to say I told ya so, but.." he teased, which made her giggle. "You were right. I don't mind admitting that. I'm glad you were." Angela responded before leaning up to give him a sweet kiss.

#*#*#*#*#

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back, angel." Dolph said before getting up from the bed. He went into the bathroom and began running her a bubble bath. He knew how much Chrissy liked it when her husband did it for her, so it was very likely Angela would enjoy it too.

Once the tub was full, Dolph went back into the bedroom and pulled the covers back from Angela's naked body. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back inside the bathroom. Dolph carefully lowered his girlfriend into the tub and he helped her get settled.

"What's this for?" Angela asked. "I don't want you getting sore. I plan on having your sexy body over and over again tomorrow and I can't have you hurting." he replied. She blushed in response and her reaction made him laugh. Dolph grabbed a washcloth and began washing her off as gently as he possibly could. Once he was done, he drained the tub and helped her stand up.

Angela stepped out and her boyfriend had a towel wrapped around her at once. Dolph dried her off before taking her back into the bedroom and climbing into bed beside her.

Dolph kissed her and said "Good night, angel." "Good night, hun." Angela responded before they fell into a deep slumber, both of them satisfied and content.


End file.
